My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Fanfiki
Ten artykuł jest zbiorem informacji na temat fanfików uniwersum serialu "My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia". Jeśli chcesz dopisać do listy nową pozycję, prosimy o zapoznanie się ze wzorem podanym poniżej. Ułatwi to czytanie opowiadania oraz wstępnie zapozna z fabułą i gatunkiem fanfiku. Jak należy wpisać fanfik na listę? Poniżej podany jest wzór poprawnego wpisu fanfiku na tej liście. : Tytuł: Tytuł opowiadania : Autor: Nick autora : Tłumacz: Nick tłumacza : Opis: Krótki opis opowiadania : Tagi: Tagi opowiadania : Link: Link do opowiadania Przykład: : Tytuł: Różowa Mgła : Autor: TheDarkAlicorn : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Kucyki z Ponyville znikają w dziwnych okolicznościach, po odwiedzinach Pinkie... : Tagi: Dark Gore Grimdark Violence Sad : Link: Różowa Mgła Popularne fanfiki : Tytuł: Past Sins : Autor: Pen Stroke : Tłumacz: Crusier : Opis: Kim Nyx zdecyduje się być? : Tagi: Sad Dark of Life : Link: Past Sins : Tytuł: Another Equestria : Autor: Vicky Boniek : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Inna historia krainy kucyków, Equestrii. (Fanfik powoli się rozkręca) : Tagi: Adventure Fantasy Violence Dark PL : Link: Another Equestia : Tytuł: Rainbow Factory : Autor: Aurora Dawn : Tłumacz: Rc (Rocky) : Opis: Scootaloo oblewa test na latanie, przez co odkrywa krwawą tajemnicę fabryki tęczy. : Tagi: Grimdark Sad Gore Dark Violence : Link: Rainbow Factory : Tytuł: Silent Ponyville : Autor: Jake-Heritagu : Tłumacz: Deveel : Opis: Jakie mroczne tajemnice z przeszłości, skrywają potworne koszmary Pinkie? : Tagi: Grimdark Sad Gore : Link: Oryginał : Rozdział 1 : Rozdział 2 : Rozdział 3 : Rozdział 4 : Rozdział 5 : Zakończenie 1 : Zakończenie 2 : Zakończenie 3 : Zakończenie 4 : Zakończenie 5 : Zakończenie 6 : Zakończenie 7 : Zakończenie 8 : Audiobook : Tytuł: Silent Ponyville 2 : Autor: Jake-Heritagu : Tłumacz: Deveel : Opis: Kontynuacja "Silent Ponyville". Tym razem, Fluttershy odwiedzi "Milczące Ponyville", aby przezwyciężyć traumę z przeszłości. : Tagi: Grimdark Sad Gore : Link: Rozdział 1 : Rozdział 2 : Rozdział 3 : Rozdział 4 : Rozdział 5 : Rozdział 6 : Rozdział 7 : Zakończenie 1 : Zakończenie 2 : Zakończenie 3 : Zakończenie 4 : Zakończenie 5 : Zakończenie 6 : Zakończenie 7 : Zakończenie 8 : Tytuł: Silent Ponyville 3 : Autor: Jake-Heritagu : Tłumacz: Deveel : Opis: Kolejna część "Silent Ponyville". Twilight Sparkle musi pokonać tajemniczą mgłę nad Ponyville. Odkrywa też skrywane przed wszystkimi sekrety Księżniczki Celestii. : Tagi: Grimdark Sad Gore :Link: Prolog :Rozdział 1 :Rodział 2 :Rozdział 3 :Rozdział 4 :Rozdział 5 :Rozdział 6 :Rozdział 7 :Rozdział 8 :Rozdział 9 :Rozdział 10 :Rozdział 11 :Rozdział 12 :Zakończenie :Tytuł: Antropologia : Autor: JasonTheHuman : Tłumacz: Korodzik : Opis: Mit czy bajka dla źrebiąt? Oto historia Lyry Heartstrings i jej poszukiwań ludzi. : Tagi: Comedy Adventure of Life Human : Link: Rozdziały 1-6 : Rozdziały 7-11 : Rozdziały 12-15 : Rozdziały 16-20 : Rozdziały 21-26 : Rozdziały 27-31 : Tytuł: Fallout: Equestria : Autor: Kkat : Tłumacz: Arientar, Casimir, Corrupted Kindness, Poulsen : Opis: Osadzona w alternatywnej przyszłości historia pewnego kucyka, który musi nauczyć się, jak przetrwać w zniszczonej, skażonej krainie... : Tagi: Crossover Dark Grimdark Adventure : Link: '''Fallout Equestria : '''Tytuł: Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons : Autor: Somber : Tłumacz: ' '''KingofHills, Bodzio, Greenscratch : '''Opis:' Kolejna historia ze świata Fallouta Equestrii. I kolejna klacz, która musi przetrwać na okrótnych pustkowiach. Jak sobie z tym poradzi? Przeczytajcie sami. : Tagi: Crossover Dark Grimdark Adventure : Link: '''Project Horizons : '''Tytuł: Cupcakes : Autor: Sergeant Sprinkle : Tłumacz: FreeFraQ, Lukiner + korekta: Niklas, Kirara : Opis: Rainbow Dash przekona się na własnej skórze, co się stało z Pinkameną z "Milczącego Ponyville". : Tagi: Gore Grimdark : Link: Cupcakes : Tytuł: My Little Dashie : Autor: ROBCakeran53 : Tłumacz: Fakomen + korekta: Adrian17, Adamovix : Opis: Wzruszająca historia chłopaka, który znalazł małą Rainbow Dash : Tagi: Sad of Life Human : Link: Moja mała Dashie : Tytuł: Pinkie Pie learns a new word : Autor: Kickass222urmom : Tłumacz: Airlick : Opis: Pinkie Pie poznaje nowe słowo i zaczyna go nadużywać. : Tagi: Comedy : Link: Pinkie Pie learns a new word : Tytuł: Świt : Autor: Thar : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Spojrzenie na świat "Biur Adapcyjnych" oczami Thara. Opowiadanie stara się opisać nas, ludzi, od bardziej naturalnej strony. - Fenomenalny fanfic. : Tagi: Violence Crossover : Link: Świt : Tytuł: Forever Faithful : Autor: Konseiga : Tłumacz: Airlick : Opis: Czy da się przełamać barierę śmierci? : Tagi: Sad Thriller : Link: Na zawsze wierna : Tytuł: Koma : Autor: Frey : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Historia człowieka, który spotkał i zakochał się w Fluttershy. -Bardzo dobry fanfik, warty przeczytania. : Tagi: Sad of Life Human : Link: Koma : Tytuł: Bubbles : Autor: Autor anonimowy : Tłumacz: El Martinez : Opis: Jak Derpy zdobyła swój znaczek? : Tagi: Sad of Life : Link: Bubbles : Tytuł: The Cough : Autor: Ebon Mare : Tłumacz: PrincePolo : Opis: Tajemnicza choroba pustoszy Equestrię. : Tagi: Grimdark Shipping Sad : Link: The Cough (Kaszel) : Tytuł: Ostatni uśmiech : Autor: Bester : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Tajemnicza choroba gasi życie różowej klaczy, dzień po dniu. : Tagi: Normal Life Sad : Link: Ostatni uśmiech : Tytuł: Orzeł Biały : Autor: Ngageman : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Polacy przedostali się do Equestrii. - Fanfic warty przeczytania! : Tagi: TCB Comedy Human : Link: Orzeł Biały : Tytuł: Czas i Harmonia : Autor: Nieznany7x7 : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Do Equestrii powraca legendarny książę Tempus, a jego celem jest zemsta na Lunie i Celestii. : Tagi: Adventure Comedy Violence Dark Romance : Link: Czas i Harmonia : Tytuł: Creation Isles: Maximal Culture Shock : Autor: Nieznany7x7, Bot z Botowa, Future Pony : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Zwariowana podróż przez Archipelag Kreacji. : Tagi: Comedy Random nonsens Lol xd to taki tag istnieje?xd : Link: Creation Isles: Maximal Culture Shock : Tytuł: Crisis: Equestria : Autor: GanonFLCL : Tłumacz: aTOM : Opis: Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki trafiają do innego wymiaru i próbują wrócić do domu. : Tagi: Violence Crossover Adventure Dark : Link: Crisis: Equestria : Tytuł: Efekt Motylka : Autor: Huskykaski : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Efekt motyla w kucykowym wydaniu. : Tagi: Crossover Math Shipping : Link: Efekt Motylka : Tytuł: Die Hard: Spotkanie z Pancerną Bestią : Autor: Alberich + korekta i wsparcie: Decaded, Dolar84 : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Czy otwieranie słoika jest naprawdę takie trudne? - Przezabawny fanfic, warty przeczytania. : Tagi: Comedy : Link: Die Hard: Spotkanie z Pancerną Bestią : Tytuł: Pie Killer : Autor: Nicolas Dominque : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Kim jest Pie Killer? Czy Sand Dust go powstrzyma? : Tagi: Violence Dark Gore : Link: Sezon 1 : Rozdział I : Rozdział II : Rozdział III : Rozdział IV : Rozdział V : Sezon 2 : Rozdział VI : Tytuł: Si Deus nobiscum : Autor: Gandzia : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Husaria trafia do ogarniętej wojną domową Equestrii. : Tagi: Crossover Comedy Violence Shipping Human : Link: Si Deus nobiscum : Tytuł: Ad maiorem Dei gloriam : Autor: Gandzia : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Potop szwedzko-gryfi w państwie Polsko-Equestriańskim. Kontynuacja Si Deus Nobiscum. : Tagi: Crossover Comedy Violence Shipping Human : Link: Ad maiorem Dei gloriam : Tytuł: Looking Back : Autor: Wiśnio Changa : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Twilight, pisze list do Księżniczki Celestii : Tagi: Sad : Link: Looking Back : Tytuł: Pinkie Pie watches paint dry : Autor: AbsoluteAnonymou : Tłumacz: Wiśnio Changa + korekta: JeT.Wro : Opis: Pinkie Pie ogląda świeżo pomalowaną ścianę i rozmyśla. : Tagi: Comedy of life : Link: Pinkie Pie watches paint dry : Tytuł: Pinkie Pie and The Fly : Autor: Alpha Scorpii : Tłumacz: Dolar84 : Opis: Pinkie Pie obserwuje muchę. Co może pójść nie tak?'' : '''Tagi: Random Comedy : Link: Pinkie Pie and The Fly : Tytuł: Ace Combat: Wojna o Equestrię : Autor: SonicTheHedgehog17 : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Gryfy zaatakowały Equestrię. : Tagi: Crossover Violence Sad Dark : Link: Ace Combat: Wojna o Equestrię : Tytuł: Kucyk Orła nie pokona! : Autor: Gandzia, Ghatorr + prereading: Dolar84 : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Ludzkość ma się coraz gorzej - ponifikacje już ją sporo przetrzebiły, zwłaszcza te przymusowe, od kiedy Celestia ogłosiła ludzkość "skażonym gatunkiem" i nakazała jego siłową asymilację. - Należy uważać, żeby przy jego lekturze nie paść trupem ze śmiechu. Fanfik godny polecenia. : Tagi: TCBComedy Violence Human : Link: Prolog : Tytuł: Luna Takes a Shower : Autor: LittleAngelStocking : Tłumacz: Arjen : Opis: Co jest takiego trudnego w umyciu się? : Tagi: Comedy : Link: Luna bierze prysznic : Tytuł: Luna, There's a Sentient Race Inside Your Mane : Autor: boardgamebrony : Tłumacz: Arjen : Opis: Luna nigdy nie umyła grzywy, przez co w jej włosach zamieszkały inteligentne istoty... : Tagi: Comedy UFO : Link: Luna, masz rasę inteligentnych istot w grzywie : Tytuł: Ar Drago kucyk z Equestrii : Autor: maurini : Tłumacz: brak tłumacza : Opis: Historia Ar Drago, księżniczki Smoczego Imperium. : Tagi: Fantasy Adventure Shipping Wars Crossover Violence '' :'Link:' ''Ar Drago kucyk z Equestrii '' : '''Tytuł:' Dwie klacze w bananowej łódce (nie licząc smoka) : Autor: TheBandBrony : Tłumacz: aTOM : Opis: Do you like bananas? : Tagi: Comedy :Link: Two Mares in a (Banana) Boat Fanfiki użytkowników naszej wiki : Tytuł: My Little Donkey, czyli Historia Sunny Ray'a : Autor: Catkitty : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Czy Sunny Ray w krainie zwanej Equestrią, znajdzie zrozumienie, akceptację, przyjaciół a nawet miłość? : Tagi: Normal Life Shipping PL : Link: My Little Donkey, czyli Historia Sunny Ray'a : Tytuł: Królewski Spisek : Autor: Vengir : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Jaką karę odsiaduje Luna? I za jakie "grzechy"? : Tagi: Comedy PL : Link: Królewski spisek : Tytuł: The Dress : Autor: RainbowBaton (Rhainbowh) : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Z jakiej skóry Rarity robi swoje przepiękne suknie? : Tagi: Dark Grimdark PL : Link: Sukienka : Tytuł: Różowa Mgła : Autor: TheDarkAlicorn : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Kucyki z Ponyville znikają w dziwnych okolicznościach, po odwiedzinach Pinkie... : Tagi: Dark Gore Grimdark Violence Sad PL : Link: Różowa Mgła : Tytuł: Someone's Watching Over Me : Autor: Lenaa : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Jak mała Clarie nauczy się żyć bez swojej mamy? : Tagi: Sad of Life Normal PL : Link: Ktoś u góry strzeże mnie Fanfik stopniowo wydłużany : Tytuł: Insygnia Harmonii : Autor: Pinkamena Potter : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Twilight z przyjaciółkami wyruszają na poszukiwania Insygniów Harmonii do tajemniczej pustyni. : Tagi: Adventure Violence PL : Link: Rozdział 1 : Tytuł: Pingwiny z Equestrii : Autor: Hussarya33 : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru w Equestrii : Tagi: Crossover Comedy Adventure Violence : Link: Pingwiny z Equestrii '' : '''Tytuł:' Skrytobójczyni : Autor: Nightmare Sun : Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Co zrobi klacz, która straciła rodzinę? Do czego doprowadzi ją chęć zemsty z dodatkiem szczypty szczęścia i kilku gram zbiegów okoliczności? : Tagi:Violence PL : Link: Skrytobójczyni : Tytuł: Czyny, które niszczą podświadomość : Autor: '''TwilightSparkle928 : '''Tłumacz: Brak tłumacza : Opis: Co działo się w murach Zamku Dwóch Sióstr? I kto był odpowiedzialny za straszne doświadczenia niewinnych kucyków? : Tagi: Gore Grimdark Violence : Link: Czyny, które niszczą podświadomość : Tytuł: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń po Wieki : Autor: VaniliaCoke i Fruu ^-^ : Tłumacz: Brak : Opis: Co czeka dzieci naszych Mane6? : Tagi: PL : Link: Prolog : ''Rozdział 1 '' : Rozdział 2 : Rozdział 3 Kategoria:Fanfiki